Picking Up The Pieces
by xAracnaex
Summary: Hayley is left broken by a man she thought cared about her, and she turns to the one who helped pick up the pieces. Randy/OC/Wade, violence.


_Author's Note: Kayy so this has been on my laptop for a week or two now and it told me that it was going to keep buggin the hell outta me until I posted it. Sooo here it is lol. Hope you like, it's different but I think it turned out good. _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer- Don't own the boys, but I really wish I did :(

"I can't do this anymore Randy."

"Come on Hayley, let's talk about this."

I shake my head. "We've talked about this enough. You're married for Christ's sake. This has gone on for far too long and I can't do this anymore."

Randy's grey eyes darkened and he leaned closer to me. Gripping my chin in his hand he leans down so we're face to face. "I'll tell you when this is over. Until then, you belong to me."

I stiffen, trying to break his hold. "I don't belong to anyone."

Randy smirks and tightens his grip. "That's where you're wrong Hayley."

I finally manage to back away from him. "Randy, stop it. This can't happen anymore. What about Sam?"

"What happens on the road stays on the road, you of all people should know that."

He makes the distance between us disappear and he grabs me roughly by the back of my neck, forcing me to my knees. "You'll do as I say, when I say it. Are we clear?"

I barely nod and he adds more pressure to my neck. "Yes Randy, we're clear."

"I don't think I believe you Hayley. I'm just going to have to make sure to get my point across."

I wince as he lets his jeans slide over his hips. I can't lie, I've had many hours of enjoyment with what he carries in his jeans, but I needed it to be over.

Most people would say that I'm weak at this point, but anybody with half a brain knows that saying 'no' to Randy Orton doesn't end well.

This whole thing started about two months ago. I knew he was married, it's not really a big secret, but it wasn't my intention to have an affair with him. It started off innocent enough, he offered to let me room with him when my flight out got cancelled.

I took him up on it because since I'd moved up to the main roster, the man had been nothing but nice to me, and though others had tried to warn me about him, I refused to listen.

That night, Randy and I sat around and talked for hours and when it was time to turn the light out, he began touching me in places that no married man should. I know it's wrong on my part, but he made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Needless to say, I got caught up in the moment and let things happen that I regretted in the morning. I have to say, it was just about the best sex I'd ever had, and it sure repeated over the next three days that we were stuck in that hotel room.

Right now Randy was busy fucking my mouth. He loved the fact that I have no gag reflex, and takes advantage of it. I let him have his way with me, trying not to put too much effort into it. He soon realized this, and I receive a sharp slap to the face.

I pick up the slack, simply to avoid getting slapped again. There's only so much makeup can cover, and I have to wrestle in front of an arena full of people tomorrow night. He shoots his load down my throat and I try not to seem too repulsed at his bitter taste.

Randy backs up a few steps and pulls his jeans back up. "You can go back to your room now. I'm done with you for tonight."

I stand up slowly and walk out the door, letting it slam behind me as I walk down the hallway. I feel dirty now. It started out as fun, but now…I can't believe I let this happen to me. I take the stairs up to the next floor to avoid the possibility of running into anyone I know. I was planning on going back to my own room when I walked out of Randy's but my feet betrayed me, and I find myself knocking softly on the door to another room.

Now, I'm a strong person by nature. I don't cry in front of people normally, and I was fine until the door opened. I looked up into his green eyes and the waterworks started.

A look of sadness crossed his features as he drew me into his embrace. "Tell me what happened Hayley."

"I tried to end it. He said no." was all I could manage through my tears. "I hate this Wade."

"Come inside love. We can talk about this in private." He guided me inside and shut the door.

Wade was the only one who truly knew what was going on. The rest of the locker room had their assumptions, but he was the only one who _really _knew.

The anger boiled up inside me now. I didn't want to be crying in front of him, hell I didn't want to be crying at all. I threw a punch at the wall, but Wade was quicker and caught my hand.

"Don't." that one little word made everything melt away. I can't even explain why I reacted this way around him.

"I'm so tired of it. I can't keep doing this to myself. I feel horrible and I just..ugh!" I exclaim, more tears falling.

Wade takes me into his arms again, and lets me soak his shirt with tears.

"Hayley…what exactly happened tonight?" he makes me look at him.

I sigh before launching into the explanation of what had occurred. When I finished, Wade traced the slowly forming bruise on my cheek with his fingertips.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll break every bone in his body." He said through clenched teeth.

I lay my head against his chest. "Don't bother. It's my fault anyway. If I had stopped him the first night…or listened to anybody who warned me to stay away then none of this would've happened. I got your shirt wet. Sorry." I ramble as I absently trace his tattoo.

Wade shakes his head. "You aren't going back to your room tonight."

"I don't have anything to sleep in, and Maryse is gonna worry if I don't come back and-"

"Don't argue love. You can borrow one of my shirts, it'll be big but it's better than nothing. And I can tell you for a fact, Maryse won't be worried. Last time I saw her, she was in the bar with Ted."

I laugh. "Okay you have a point. You mind if I get a shower? I feel really dirty…"

"Not at all. Just let me give you something to sleep in."

I try to smile, but I know it doesn't exactly come across as a happy face. "Thanks."

He simply nods and hands me a shirt. I normally would freak about not having clean panties, but I'd gotten a shower right before I went to see Randy, so I was set.

I escape to the bathroom and survey the damage for myself. The bruise is there, but not fully. Thank god it doesn't look like a handprint, or I would be fucked. My makeup had run down my face, making me look like shit and I sigh. I turn the shower on and while I wait for the water to get hot, I use Wade's mouthwash. I rinse about four times before I'm satisfied with the result.

Once the water's up to temperature, I get in and let the hot water wash over me. It makes me feel better, but I still can't shake the dirty feeling completely. I keep it to a five minute minimum and hop out, wrapping my body with the fluffy white towel.

Wiping the fog off the mirror, I see that the shower made the dark circles under my eyes stand out, but I can't really bring myself to care. I slip my panties back on and the pull on Wade's shirt. I smile. It smells like him, and it's really comforting at the moment.

When I walk back into the main part of the room, Wade's on the bed, his large frame sprawled across it. He looks at me when I walk in, and smiles.

"Feeling better love?" he asks.

"Much." I reply, climbing into bed next to him. I melt into his side, throwing my arm across his stomach while I rest my head on his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Hayley." He kisses my forehead.

We lay like this for a while until he says I should get some sleep. He starts to get up and I grab his hand.

"Where are you going?" I normally wouldn't care but I was feeling really vulnerable.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He answers.

"This may sound stupid, but I really don't care. Please don't. We've shared a bed before." I point out.

"Tonight's different love."

"Wade…please."

He sighs, defeated and pulls his shirt off before getting back in bed. He pulls me into his chest and I immediately start to feel better.

"Get some sleep Hayley. We'll figure out what to do with Orton tomorrow. Love you." he says, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too." I mumble, already half asleep.

Tomorrow may be hell, but tonight…tonight I get to sleep in the arms of the man who picked up the pieces when Randy tried to break me.


End file.
